Zola Mecha
Zola Mecha were the various mecha from Zola, a polluted desert version of Earth in the far future, that appeared in the 1982 anime series Combat Mecha Xabungle. They are divided into two types: walker machines and land ships. Both types are fueled by gasoline. Walker Machines *'Xabungle': Height: 17.8 meters. Weight: 113 tons. Max Speed: 255 kilometers per hour. Its primary form of attack is melee combat and is armed with a rifle. In Full Armor mode it has a missile pod on the left shoulder, a 3-tube missile launcher on the right shoulder, and a 4-tube rocket launcher. **'Bungle Skipper': Length: 105. meters. Weight: 67.8 tons. Max Speed: 255 kilometers per hour. Xabungle's upper half, capable of flight and launching missiles from the sides. **'Bungle Rover': Length: 9.5 meters. Weight: 45.2 tons. Max Speed: 210 kilometers per hour. Xabungle's lower half, capable of flight and launching missiles from the sides. **'Xabungle 2': A replica of Xabungle without wings or the ability to divide into Bungle Skipper and Bungle Rover. like the first Xabungle it uses melee attacks and is armed with a rifle. *'Walker Gallia': Height: 18.6 meters. Weight: 124 tons. Max Speed: 128 kilometers per hour. The propeller on its back allows it to jump very high into the air and fly short distances. Like the Xabungle it uses melee attacks as its main form of combat and is armed with a rifle. It is also armed with a large metal boomerang with missile launchers in it called the Boomerang Launcher and a bazooka. In episode 49 it was able to grab an ICBM and throw it, a technique replicated in various crossover games as the ICBM Toss. **'Galli Hover': Length: 12.2 meters. Weight: 42 tons. Max Speed: 250 kilometers per hour. Walker Gallia's upper half, capable of levitation and a double barreled 12.7mm machine gun on the right side of its cockpit. **'Galli Will': Length: 17.8 meters. Weight: 82 tons. Max Speed: 175 kilometers per hour. Walker Gallia's lower half, capable of levitation and a double barreled 20mm machine gun on the front. Sometimes mistranslated as Galli Wheel. *'Gallop': Height: 7.8 meters. Weight: 56 tons. They were armed with a rocket launcher and a machine gun on their head and could launch missiles by tying them to their back. *'Trad 11': Height: 8.2 meters. Weight: 60 tons. They were capable of melee combat and jumping high into the air. They were armed with a portable 3-tube missile launcher. *'Crab': Height: 9.3 meters. Weight: 71 tons. They were armed with a pair of claw hands and a pair of machine guns on their head that could be replaced with a mortar cannon or a machine gun hybrid turret. *'Dugger': Height: 16.9 meters. Weight: 125 tons. They were armed with a double barreled machine gun turret on their head and a 4-barreled rocket launcher for the left that could replace the rockets with high caliber bullets. *'Promeus': Height: 13.8 meters. Weight: 104 tons. They were armed with a machine gun on their head, a napalm gun for each arm that acted as a short range flamethrower, and a cable attached pincer claw on the waist. *'Government': Height:15.2 meters. Weight: 98 tons. They were armed with a double barreled machine gun turret on their torso and a missile pod that could be place on either wrist that could also outright replace the left hand even during combat. *'Ottrich': Height: 18.2 meters. Weight: 157 tons. They were capable of emitting a smoke screen for quick escapes and could be equipped with a hoverboard for naval combat. They were armed with a 9-tube missile launcher that could be replaced with a powerful drill, a double barreled machine gun on their back, and could launch missiles from their shoulders. *'Sendvead': Height: 17.1 meters. Weight: 122 tons. Mining walker machines capable of low speed flight. They were armed with a drill for each hand capable of precision bomb placement which could be replaced with electric claws capable of launching missiles. *'Caprico': Height: 19.3 meters. Weight: 109 tons. They were capable of jumping high into the air and could be equipped with skis for arctic combat. They were armed with a machine gun on the head and each pectoral, a missile pod that could be placed on either wrist, and had a double barreled machine gun turret on their pelvis. *'Galabagos': Height 20.25 meters. Weight: 120 tons. They were armed with missiles from the right palm, a missile pod on their head, a machine gun on each foot, and a double barreled machine gun turret on their torso. *'Brockary': Height: 16.5 meters. Weight: 120 tons. A unique walker machine based on data from Xabungle and Walker Gallia, using the same type of rifle and back propeller, respectively. It also had a double barreled machine gun turret on its torso. Sometimes mistranslated as Blockary. *'Durun': Height: 15.4 meters. Weight: 102 tons. High performance walker machines capable of flight and had treads to maneuver on land. They were armed with a pair of pincer claws that could each launch three missiles and a pair of 4-tube missile launchers on their torso. *'Legg': Height: 2.4 meters. Weight: 7.5 tons. They were armed with a double barreled machine gun turret on the cockpit. *'Phogg': Height: 3.3 meters. Weight: 18 tons. They were unarmed and used for reconnaissance and repairing land ships using their manipulators. *'Burun': Height: 3.2 meters. Weight: 23 tons. They were armed with a double barreled machine gun turret and could launch missiles from their sides. *'VLKR': Also spelled Valkyrie. Unused design that did not appear in the anime. Estimated height and weight are 23.4 meters and 175 tons, respectively. Land Ships *'Gear Series': Height (as walker machine): 128.6 meters. Length (as land ship): 168.7 meters. Weight: 49,890 tons. Max Speed: 129.6 kilometers per hour (land ship), 296 kilometers per hour (walker machine). All three Gear class ships can transform into a walker machine capable of punching, stomping, and kicking. For weapons all three have double barreled cannons, both machine gun and howitzer types, around their hull. the Iron Gear and Gear Gear specifically had a triple-barreled Photon Cannon that fired barrages of missiles that rain down on enemies. **'Iron Gear': The first Gear class land ship, used by the Desert Rats until halfway through the series where it was destroyed. It was colored red. **'Greta Gary' The second Gear class land ship, used by rogue outlaws until the Desert Rats to replace the Iron Gear, nicknamed Iron Gear 2. It was colored yellow. **'Gear Gear': The third Gear class land ship, used by the Innocent to destroy the Desert Rats. It was colored green *'Deravace-Galan': Length: 180.2 meters. Weight: 80,290 tons. Max Speed: 110 kilometers per hour. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and the same triple-barreled Photon Cannon as the Iron Gear. **'Gibros': A customized Deravace-Galan that was not armed with a Photon Cannon yet had stronger armor and better speed than the normal kind. *'Emperor': Length: 172.4 meters. Weight: 74,960 tons. Max Speed: 120 kilometers per hour. It was armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and used its sheer size to runover enemies. **'Carrying': Mass produced versions of the Emperor with weaker armor. They had the same turrets and also used their size to runover enemies. *'Govarie': Length: 139.7 meters. Weight: 36,340 tons. Max Speed: 105 kilometers per hour. It was armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and used its sheer size to ram enemies. *'Earth Thunder'. Length: 132.1 meters. Weight: 35,560 tons. Max Speed: 130 kilometers per hour. Sometimes mistranslated as Ace Sender. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull, a giant pincer claw on their front, and were armed with mines. Unlike other land ships they were capable of scaling up the sides of canyons. **'Alligator': One of two downgraded Earth Thunders armed only with turrets and could launch missiles from the sides. It was unable to store walker machines. **'Anaconda': One of two downgraded Earth Thunders armed only with turrets and could launch missiles from the sides. It was unable to store walker machines. *'Double Oar': Length: 117.8 meters. Weight: 27,870 tons. Max Speed: 120 kilometers per hour. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull. **'Purple Cat': A customized version of the Double Oar. *'Double Scale': Length: 120.2 meters. Weight: 27,500 tons. Max Speed:130 kilometers per hour. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and harpoon cables. *'Goven': **'Buffalo Type': Length: 27.2 meters. Weight: 170 tons. Max Speed: 135 kilometers per hour. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and launched missiles from their sides. **'Wolf Type': Length: 29 meters. Weight: 171 tons. Max Speed: 120 kilometers per hour. They were armed with machine gun and howitzer type double barreled turrets around the hull and launched net missiles attached to ropes. They were unable to store walker machines. *'Golgon': Length: 102.3 meters. Weight: 26,610 tons. Max Speed: 80 kilometers per hour. Only appeared in episode 41. It was armed with machine gun turrets around its hull. It was unable to store walker machines. *'Camel': Length: 43.3 meters. Weight: 853 tons. Max Speed: 105 meters per hour. Only appeared in episode 46. It was armed with a pair of machine gun turrets on it's front and a double barreled turret on the stern. It could carry up to six duruns.